Leyendo el epílogo
by AniPotterica
Summary: Unos días antes de la cosecha en el distrito 12 llega una carta en la que citan a la familia Mellark, Everdeen, a Gale y Haymitch a la casa de los panaderos, cuando ya están ahí aparecen unas personas que dicen venir del futuro ¿Será cierto?... Por favor lean y me dicen que opinan
1. Chapter 1

**SINOPSIS:**

Unos días antes de la cosecha en el distrito 12 llega una carta en la que citan a la familia Mellark, Everdeen, a Gale y Haymitch a la casa de los panaderos, cuando ya están ahí aparecen unas personas que dicen venir del futuro ¿Será cierto?

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa **Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Katniss estaba regresando del quemador luego de haber vendido las presas que habían conseguido ella y Gale esa mañana, cuando llegó se encontró a su mamá y a Prim rodeando algo mientras hablaban en susurros.

Prim la saludó cariñosamente y le preguntó como le fue, luego le contaron sobre la misteriosa carta en la que les pedía que fueran a casa de los Mellark para leer algo muy importante.

Después de discutirlo decidieron ir y avisarle a Gale para que las acompañara como lo pedía la carta

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos reunidos en casa de los Mellark cuando de repente aparecieron 4 personas con capuchas

No se asusten, nosotros fuimos los que mandamos las carta – dijo un ¿hombre? Con voz suave que les pareció muy familiar a Peeta el menor de los hermanos Mellark

Nosotros venimos del futuro y lo que queremos que lean es cómo será la vida de 2 personas que están aquí – dijo la mujer

Disculpen, pero que prueba podrían darnos de que en realidad vienen del futuro? – dijo Prim tímidamente

Porque yo soy tu hermana patito – dijo la mujer quitándose la capucha y dejando ver a una versión mayor de Katniss la cual estaba en shock al verse a ella misma solo que mayor y con cicatrices

Y yo vendría siendo Peeta – dijo el hombre también quitándose la capucha y mostrando una versión mayor de Peeta con muchas cicatrices

¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó la señora Everdeen

Lo sabrán luego mamá – dijo Katniss – ahora podemos leer – dijo mientras le daba unas hojas al señor Mellark

Está bien – dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta

**Epílogo**

**Ellos juegan en la Pradera. La chica bailando con cabello negro y ojos azules. El chico con rizos rubios y ojos grises, luchando por mantener el paso de ella con sus regordetas piernas de niño pequeño. Tomó cinco, diez, quince años para que yo estuviera de acuerdo. Pero Peeta los quería tanto. Cuando sentí por primera vez el movimiento de la niña dentro de mí, fui consumida por un terror que se sentía tan viejo como la vida misma. Sólo la dicha de sostenerla en mis brazos pudo aplacarlo. Estar embarazada de él fue un poco más fácil, pero no mucho. **

¿Yo? – preguntó Peeta sorprendido pero luego de que su versión mayor asintiera siguió escuchando

**Las preguntas están sólo comenzando. Las arenas han sido completamente destruidas, los monumentos construidos, ya no hay más Juegos del Hambre. Pero les enseñan sobre ellos en la escuela, y la niña sabe que nosotros interpretamos un papel en ellos. El niño lo sabrá en unos cuantos años. ¿Cómo puedo contarles sobre ese mundo sin asustarlos de muerte? Mis hijos, quienes subestiman las palabras de la canción:**

¿Los juegos del hambre se acabaron? – preguntó Haymitch sorprendido

**En lo más profundo del prado, bajo el sauce**

**Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**

**Recuesta tu cabeza y cierra tus adormilados ojos**

**Y cuando los abras de nuevo, el sol estará en el cielo.**

**Aquí es seguro, aquí es cálido**

**Aquí las margaritas te protegen de cualquier daño**

**Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana se harán realidad**

**Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

Katniss ahogó un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que esa era la canción que le cantaba su padre mientras su versión mayor solo sonreía con tristeza

**Mis hijos, que no saben que juegan sobre un cementerio.**

**Peeta dice que todo estará bien. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y al libro. Podemos hacerles entender de alguna forma que los vuelva más valientes. Pero un día tendré que explicarles sobre mis pesadillas. Por qué vienen. Por qué en realidad nunca se irán.**

**Les diré cómo sobreviví. Les diré que en las malas mañanas, se siente imposible encontrar placer en algo porque tengo miedo de que pueda serme arrebatado. Ahí es cuando hago una lista en mi cabeza de cada acto de bondad que he visto a alguien hacer. Es como un juego. Repetitivo. Incluso un poco tedioso después de más de veinte años.**

**Pero hay juegos mucho peores que jugar.**

El señor Mellark le devolvió las hojas a la versión mayor de su hijo

¿Preguntas? – dijo Katniss 2

Soy yo la que narra eso ¿cierto? – preguntó Katniss 1

Sí, estoy casada con Peeta – dijo Katniss

¿Ya nos puedes decir quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Prim, Katniss 2 solo volteó hacia ellos y asintió

Yo soy Rose Mellark, tengo 17 años y mis padres son Peeta y Katniss Mellark – dijo mientras dejaba ver a una versión de Katniss solo que con los ojos de su padre

Yo soy James Mellark, tengo 15 años y mis padres son Peeta y Katniss Mellark – dijo una versión de Peeta solo que con los ojos grises de su madre

¿A qué se refieren cuando hablan de pesadillas? – pregunta la señora Everdeen pero cuando Katniss 2 va a contestar Haymitch la interrumpe

Estuvieron en los juegos ¿no, preciosa? – Katniss 2 asiente mientras los del presente se tornan pálidos

Peeta y yo participamos en los 2 últimos Juegos del Hambre – dijo Katniss 2

¿Dos? – preguntó Peeta confundido

Si, el 2º fue porque todos los vencedores de los diferentes distritos tenían que ir y fuimos Katniss y yo, otra vez – dijo Peeta 2

¿Cuál fue el propósito de venir a leer esto con nosotros? – preguntó el señor Mellark

Pues para que pudieran cambiar algunas cosas – dijo Katniss 2

¿Y cuáles son Catnip? – preguntó Gale

Que la familia Mellark muere cuando el capitolio deja caer bombas sobre el distrito 12 y que Prim muere mientras carga a un niño que llevaba el paracaídas explosivo – dice Katniss 2 mientras Peeta tomas sus manos y la abraza por los hombros para confortarla

¿Por qué dejan caer bombas sobre el distrito? – pregunta el hermano mayor de Peeta

Porque Katniss y yo somos los detonantes de la rebelión que derrotó a Snow, era una venganza - dice Peeta 2 sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa

Eso es todo lo que venimos a decir, creo que es hora de irnos mamá – dice Rose viendo el estado de su madre

Rose tiene razón, solo quiero decirles que originalmente Prim es la elegida pero yo me presento voluntaria y eso es algo que no puede cambiar – dice Katniss 2

Está bien – dice Katniss un poco pálida por la información que acaba de recibir

Y así la familia Mellark del futuro despareció.

* * *

**Please dejen reviews diciéndome si les gusta o no**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esto es solo una conclusión a la historia, lo siento si no es muy buena (sé que no lo es) pero estoy cansada. Tal vez algún día la reescriba pero no por ahora.**

_**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Pertenece a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

Katniss estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitación, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. El día de la cosecha Katniss estaba decidida de que iba a hacer lo posible para sobrevivir los juegos y al ser Prim escogida, ella se presentó voluntaria. Le dolió mucho la muerte de Rue y lamenta no haber podido evitarla. Al saber la relación que Peeta y ella tendrían en el futuro ellos decidieron ser amigos y al finalizar los 74° juegos del hambre Katniss estaba empezando a enamorarse de Peeta.

Los Mellark no murieron en el bombardeo del distrito 12 y al saber que sucedería lograron salvar muchas más vidas. Lograron salvar a todos los que iban a morir con Prim en las explosiones y Katniss aún tomó la misma decisión de lanzar la flecha a Coin.

Habían pasado 4 años desde la revolución y hoy Katniss dejaría de ser Katniss Everdeen para pasar a ser Katniss Mellark y ella no podía sentirse más feliz y ansiosa.


End file.
